


Recalling

by purplefox



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nobuchika misses him but he won't let Shinya get in the way





	Recalling

There was nothing like a good silence but Nobu found that even as a chained dog that was hard to find. Still with this particular owner he was not that upset. Instead what he did was don a better shirt and choose the chair opposite hers. The inspector looked troubled but he knew she had her reasons.

“Do you miss him?” She asked after a few good moments of silence. Nobu had poured himself a glass of wine and offered her the juice she preferred when she visited him. After her words Nobu allowed himself to savour the wine as he thought on her words. He knew right away to what he that she referred to.

“He is a good friend. A bit of an idiot but there is no curing of that I’m afraid.” He said softly, his words had the effect he was going for and her face slowly showed a smile. “We’ve known and tolerated each other for so long.” He closed his eyes as he thought of him. “Even without him here by my side I feel him still. But with him so far I actually feel like I understand him better.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Her tone was teased before she finished the glass. “Do you? Miss him?” Her gaze clouded and he tensed. “Do you miss this?” she jerked a thumb at her badge before she flinched.

“The stress and worry no.” He admitted. “I have many regrets but one thing I do know is that for me it feels as though a cloud has lifted even while I find myself covered in sorrow for some things. Do I miss the work I did? A bit yes but I find pleasure in assisting you and being by your side.” He watched her eyes warm and he had to smile. “And I would deny it to his face but do I miss him? I do.” He closed his eyes once more and let his smile break free. “The absolute fool.”

“I miss him too.” She said softly. “Our time can’t compare to yours-“

“Time has nothing to do with it.” He interfered gently. “That does not change your feelings or even his. Time does not change the bon or the connection. If anything with your short time you came to understand him better than I who was by his side all this time and unable to help.”

“I don’t feel good about that at all.” She sighed as she got to her feet. Nobu chuckled when she joined him on his chair and laid her head on his shoulder. “You being so calm worries me. I even still see you as in charge sometimes.”

“Well that you shouldn’t do.” He teased softly. “But I’m freer in ways I was not before. Now I can guide you even better and take care of you in ways I was unable to do before. I find it more relaxing than anything I had to do for you before.”

“You really miss him.” She said softly. “Me too.” She sighed. “But I want to punch him in the face too.”

“That can be achieved.” Nobu laughed softly. “He’s like a bad penny. We should not get used to him being gone too soon. He was never able to sit still. He always had to find trouble. Even if he found peace. He would come running back to wherever there was a mystery.”

“You know him so well.” She muttered against his shoulder. Nobu laughed softly as he placed his glass back on the table. “Now that you understand him more. If it ever came down to- who would you choose?”

“That’s the wrong question.” He gently rubbed her back as she sighed. It was comforting. Almost like a sibling. Or maybe a child. “I’ve already chosen and I’m here. I’ll always be here.” He promised softly.

X

“I have many questions.” Nobu said softly before he brought the letter to his face. He inhaled slowly and shook his head even when he felt his insides relaxing at the familiar smell. “But the first one has to be, what the hell are you up to now you idiot.”

The package had come in the normal way. It had been checked and processed. Just that it obviously had not. There was a crack in the system and Nobu could not even begin to figure where it began. What he did know was that this right here was suspicious.

He knew the sender. He knew the joke being played here and while he wanted to scoff and roll his eyes his gut was clenched in tension. If they could get to him so easily what about the others? He knew that the letter was a taunt but it was a warning also.

There was another hole in the system. He just wished that the idiot had sent a way to find the hole and patch it up rather than taunt Nobu. The letter that had words that had little meaning. The some collection of chocolates. Cheap but meaningful. They could have been gotten from anywhere but Nobu knew why they had been chosen.

The letter had arrived at a rather good time after all. Nobu understood quite well. Shinya used to pull his leg around this time too. Before he had worn the collar and when he was an inspector. As an inspector he had been the worst around this time.

He would tease and taunt. He would poke at Nobu until he snapped and he would put them in situations that they would nearly get caught. It had been fun for him. It had been exciting for Nobu too but he had never said so.

But Shinya knew. He had always knew what Nobu never said. Back then he had been upset about it but now Nobu was thankful that Shinya had understood. He was still a fool though. A complete idiot and Nobu was never going to forgive him for what he put all of them through.

But now Nobu was going to have to keep an even closer eye on the Inspector. Not that he minded but his movements were limited as it was. Still, he needed to keep her safe so he had to work with what he had.

Nobu unwrapped one of the colourful wrappers and popped the chocolate in his mouth. The taste, he knew it quite well. It was how Shinya used to taste after he pulled one of those pranks on Nobu. It was a nostalgic taste.

X

“I’m a little unsure how to handle this.” Shinya was still sprawled on the ground but Nobu knew the man was anything but down and out. “I send letters, presents. I come back to you and I get… well. It is one thing to know by hearing.” Shinya rolled to his feet smoothly. “But you really gave me up for her?”

“You’re the one that found her interesting.” Nobu pointed out as he shifted his stance. The staircase that she had vanished up he now blocked. “We did like the same things Shinya.”

“I never put her before you.” Shinya’s eyes narrowed. “And you like her.” He whispered. “You don’t like anyone. Sometimes not even me.”

“I’ve changed.” He sighed before he brought out his stun baton. “But right now our goals go the same line but branch different ways. I’m on her side.”

“And you’re her dog.” Shinya muttered. “I should have brought you with me.”

“I wouldn’t have gone.” Nobu admitted. “And there was never room for me.” He spared a moment to rub his thumb against his lip. Shinya’s eyes followed it and he laughed. “The chocolates were nice. Reminded me of you.” Nobu admitted. “But that has nothing to do with this. Let your student do what she does best. Change the world.”

 


End file.
